User talk:German77/Archive 11
'Hi there!' Also visit my store User talk:German77/jugerman store or User:German77/jugerman store you can find me in IRC chanel. Please : Can you look @ my talk page I need help with sig joeman200 Done-- 03:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Go look @ my Talk page thanks but... Go look @ my page English Help Hi German, I've cooled down from yesterday - if you want, I can give you basic language lessons with regards to the finer points of English, and you can laugh at how bad my Spanish is :). I'll do my best to try and teach you in Spanish if you prefer. Firstly, take a look at the new page I've created that helps with English grammar and spelling. It's under the "Manual of Style" page if you want it again. Secondly, if you use Firefox 3, you can install a dictionary that will help you with English spelling. It will underline the misspelled words in red, like Microsoft Word does. Obviously you'll need to also use personal judgement, as I will usually type in "English English", whereas the dictionary I've given you, and this Wiki, will use "American English". Also, the dictionary won't warn you about grammatical points, such as their, there and they're. Any help with language and Wiki and HTML coding, you know where to find me. 11:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I use Firefox already and tanks.-- 13:27, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :You use the dictionary? And thanks, "tanks" is the plural of tank (war vehicle or cistern...) :i think his use of tanks instead of thanks was just a common mispelling, link thanx and stuff Nice vid. here take this. Its a fancier version of the one you have now.-- 14:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) tanks-- 21:38, 11 June 2009 (UTC) WOW Congrats on 4,000edits! tanks -- 22:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Look @ my talk page Bro. Hi my bro want to become a user... but it wont work ??? (he doesn't have an email but he can use mine) :yes just ask to followed by 100 zeroes for don't break the rule of sock puppetry.-- 03:05, 12 June 2009 (UTC) hello Hey your welcome for the vote on your "RFA". do you mind if you could check out my page and help me with my signature too. That would be great. --Skipper733 (talk) 13:08, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I check in 20 min, I need eat my breakfast.-- 13:11, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Haa ha! okay you do that. okay then... how do you get yur signature that way ? --Skipper733 (talk) 15:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Sigs German77, I ask that you do not create my type of sig for other users. I now regret introducing the sig into MLNWiki, as it has done nothing but trouble for the new users. If other users ask you, please tell them something along the following lines: "The type of sig I have uses many lines of very complex code, and I don't recommend it to new users. If you are very determined in making a complex sig, I highly recommend using your own code. It will be a lot easier to manage code that you have made yourself." To make it foolproof, I advise taking the comment I have put in my sig to warn users about copying code. 01:25, 13 June 2009 (UTC) So you want to the users create their own sig, I can tell how make it. No problem tanks for tell me.-- 02:56, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Can i? Hey i saw the thing that says Welcome, (Insert Name Here) and i was like awesome, so can i use a similar one on my shop?-- 02:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yes no problem.-- 02:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ok thanks :)-- 04:11, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Do you have hey, do you have the Wind Mill Module? i need help on that because i cant find it annywhere and i need it to get to rank 3 :/-- 05:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I think so let me check.-- 05:26, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ok, ty :)-- 05:28, 13 June 2009 (UTC)